So Much For My Happy Ending
by EvoAngel
Summary: Yami hurts Yugi very much. Yugi decides to take action


Ryorin: Yeah!!!! My next fic!! Thanks to all that reviewed me!!

Ruka: Alright! The next victims of our next fic are ... (drum roll) ... Yugi and Yami!!

Yami: (Fuming) Why do I have to get locked back in the Puzzle?!

Yugi: (Gloomy) I don't wanna kill Yami...

Ruka: Don't worry, chibi kawaii. It's just a story.

Ryorin: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I have definitely acted as Avril Lavinge before.

**So Much For My Happy Ending**

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh..._

(Yugi's P.O.V)

I trudge wearily up the stairs to my room. It was another lonely day for me at school. Well, not so lonely. The bullies still pick on me.

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did_

_Was it something you said?_

It's funny why Yami gets all the attention. The moment he got his own body, he changed. It's as if he's telling everyone to stay away from me. Not to give a shit about me. Why is this happening to me again?

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

Sometimes I wonder about Yami's honesty. There's something behind his "loving" smile that he gives me. Like he actually doesn't care about me.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought that we could be..._

Every time I ask Yami to spend time with me, the reply he gives hurts. Yami, if you really care, you wouldn't hurt me like this, would you?

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

I'm very sure now that Yami's just pretending that he loves me. He says that I'm his light, but why does he treat me like shit?

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

One thing I can say to you, Yami. I hate you.

_You've got your dumb friends _

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

"Hey, Yugi!" Mokuba meets me one day in the park. "Mokuba. What's up?" Mokuba looks seriously at me. "Yugi, do you... do you trust your friends?" "Of course!" One thing I know, my friends will never talk bad about me. Mokuba laughs. "Yugi, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but take a look over there." I look at the direction Mokuba is pointing and my heart sinks. Yami is with Joey and gang, whispering.

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

"Yeah, Yugi's difficult," Joey was saying. "And he's such a wimp. He won't even fight back when he's bullied!" Tea, Tristan and Yami burst out laughing. Beer cans are scattered around. I just stand there, tears pouring down my face. My own friends...turning against me? Tea notices me and pales. Yami turns and his eyes meet mine. Shock and surprise is written on his face.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought that we could be..._

"Yugi...I..." he stammers. My anger boils over. "I HATE YOU!!!" I scream and run home. "Gramps!" I call. "Gramps! You there?" No answer. The house was empty.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

The phone rings. I rush over and pick it up. "Hello?" A cool female voice answers. "Hello? Is this the Motou residence?" "Yes. I'm Yugi Motou." "Yugi, this is the Domino hospital. Your grandfather was hit by a motorcycle and the motorcyclist brought him here. Please come now." My heart feels as if it is going to break into two. "Who?" I whisper. "Who hit him?" "A teen by the name of Yami."

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_So thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

Yami is sitting on a chair outside the room. I go there and punch him. Hard. He falls out of the chair and looks up at me, holding his cheek. I can see that he is drunk. "You fucking bastard!" I hiss. "How dare you hurt my grandfather!" "He asked for it!" Yami scoffs. "He was standing in the middle of the road!" "You sick freak!" I lunge at him again, but he catches me and punches my stomach. "Don't even try hitting me again, wimp!" Yami staggers off. The doctor exits the room. "Yugi? You can go in now."

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

I approach the bed. He looks really bad. It looks like Yami ran him over with his motorcycle. I can't take it. I cry softly next to gramps. "Gramps, I swear I will get even with Yami. I swear I will kill him. Don't die, grandpa. Don't die."

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

(Yami's P.O.V)

Oh, Ra! What have I done? I must have been out of my mind when I hit grandpa and hurt Yugi! Oh, man! I shouldn't have been drinking! I still love Yugi, but I can't control myself once I start drinking alcohol. I really regret it. I'm sorry, hikari. I really, really regret.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

I sense a presence behind me and I turn. Yugi stands in the doorway, looking silently at me. "Yugi! I'm so sorry! Hikari, please give me one more chance!" Yugi just glares coldly at me. His eyes seem to say; "You've used up your last chance." He holds up the Puzzle. I turn cold with fear as I realize what he's about to do. "Yugi! Don't!" He ignores me and shatters the Puzzle.

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

Blackness starts to swirl around me, pulling my soul back into the Puzzle. But it's not too late. Yugi can still save me if I beg him to. "Yugi!" I cry out. "Please! I beg of you! Forgive me! Please! Yugi..." Yugi looks back sadly. "Gomen nasai, Yami..." He whispers softly. "Gomen nasai... aishiteru."

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So mush for my happy ending_

It's too late now. I can no longer feel, no longer see, no longer hear. But... for a while... I can still remember. I can still remember grandpa. Still remember my friends. Still remember Yugi. Still remember...

_Oh oh, oh oh_

(Normal P.O.V)

Yugi wiped the tears that were in his eyes and sighed with relief before leaving his room. "Gomen nasai..."

_Oh oh, oh oh_

Ryorin: Second fiction done! Wow...

Yugi: (Becoming Super Deformed, large shinning begging puppy eyes with tears at the corners, pouting slightly) I don't wanna kill Yami! I don't wanna seal him back in the Puzzle!

Ryorin: (Melted) Oh, alright! For my next fic, I'll put you and Yami as lovers, not enemies.

Yugi: Yeah! (Turns charm on readers) Please review her! PLEASSSEEEE????

Ryorin: Yaah! Not so loud! I'll see you around. I'm gonna play RAGNAROK.

Ruka: Wait for meeee!!!!


End file.
